Episode 1443 (5th April 1990)
Plot Joe thinks that he and Kate should tell Mark and Rachel what really happened with David as the children wonder why their father hasn't been in touch with them. Sarah lets the secret slip to Annie and Henry. Dolly drops Sam off with Liz and asks her opinion about living at Home Farm. Annie is furious when she finds out about David and insists that the police are informed. Mark asks Seth if he knows anything about his father. Kim presses Dolly to move into Home Farm again. Dolly worries that she would be on call 24 hours a day and she doesn't want to upset Sam with a move. Jack tells Joe and Kate that Annie knows about David and that she is going to tell the police. Chris calls to see Kathy at Emmerdale Farm. Bill shows Amos his poll tax demand and tells him that he didn't fill in the proper forms and now he is being fined. Joe and Kate arrive back at the farm after going to see the police. An alert is being put out on David. Jack talks to Joe about their fine for using steroids; he reckons it could be about £10,000. Jack asks Joe to sell 3 Demdyke Row. Henry tells Amos about David. Kathy has a drink with Chris in The Woolpack. His mobile phone keeps ringing and interrupting them. Seth tries to explain the poll tax to Bill. Joe worries about what Kathy will do if he sells 3 Demdyke Row. Elsa overhears Alan talking about the gun incident. Mark calls to see Amos and asks if he has heard anything about his father. Elsa tells Seth what she heard. Dolly apologises to Liz when she is late home. Elsa is telling Nick about David when Rachel walks in and hears the truth from Nick. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis Guest cast *Liz MacDonald - Elizabeth Mickery Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Cowshed, Farmhouse kitchen, yard and field *Main Street *Home Farm - Sitting room and hallway *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar, rear hallway/stairs and old taproom *Fish & Game Farm *The Mill - Hallway and living room Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 2 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 13th February 2014. Memorable dialogue Amos Brearly:: (referring to Bill Whiteley getting fined for not completing his poll tax form) "There's no excuse, unless you're illiterate... you're not illiterate, are yer?" Bill Whiteley: "Y'know damn well I'm not. I had a mother and father, same as you, Amos Brearly." Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD